


Love Songs (I Could Use One)

by SugarRose22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Coffee, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Heartache, Heartbreak, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Romance, Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Lance has had past loves, has been through heartbreak and heartache and all the crying it comes with, and he just thinks that so far things haven't been good, especially with his recent break-up with his boyfriend.And then, a love song comes on in his favorite cafe just as someone wonderful walks through the door.





	Love Songs (I Could Use One)

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this song on my way home and I have absolutely fallen in love with it and I just needed to write this. This fic was inspired by "I Could Use a Love Song" by Maren Morris - I highly suggest listening to it while reading!

Lance stared numbly at the liquid of his hot espresso. He'd taken off the lid to let it cool a bit; it was still full, color lightened by heavy amounts of cream and sugar, just the way Lance loved his coffee. He was the only one there, fortunately, besides the baristas, so no one had to watch him sulk in the corner. The warm drink felt pleasant against his cold hands, and he sighed as he burrowed his nose deeper in the blue scarf around his neck. He didn't want to think right now, he just wanted to go home and sleep forever. Typically, some sort of alcohol would be his go-to in order to forget his sorrows, but Lance was in the mood for coffee and he missed the delicious drinks his favorite cafe made.

 

He ignored the concerned looks the baristas shot his way, taking another gulp from his coffee and focusing on the way the heat settled comfortingly in his stomach. A glance out the window showed the quiet, darkened evening with little to no cars on the road. Winter brought a harsh chill and there had yet to be any snow, and Lance remembered when he and Keith used to play in the snow. An uncomfortable clench struck his heart and he jerked his gaze back down to his coffee. He didn't need to be bitterly reminded of his past relationship. It had already been about two months since he and Keith had broken up, and just earlier that day he'd seen the other at the store. They'd locked eyes, blue clashing with a deep grey-violet, and Lance had nearly burst into tears right then and there. The brunet had whirled around and practically ran out of the store, not even bothering to grab whatever he'd gone there for. Looking into Keith's eyes allowed the dam holding back all his memories to burst, and Lance's mind was flooded with their smiles, shared kisses and precious moments he'd never get to have back. It stung more than Lance wanted to admit, because Lance was always one to shove away his emotions and insecurities.

 

The faint music playing over the radio changed then, and Lance heard the familiar chords of an old love song he used to love come on right as the small bell above the door rang out, signaling another person had entered. Lance glanced up habitually, but his eyes caught sight of the most handsome man they'd ever seen and froze on him.

 

Tall, handsome and muscular, the man had fair skin and shaved black hair with a unique white patch on the front. Lance caught the pink, marred flesh across his nose - a scar?- and the chiseled jawline he had. The muscular male rubbed his hands together as he walked toward the counter, eyes on the menu. Lance noticed the finger-less gloves he wore, and his heart sank a bit at the reminder of Keith because he'd also had finger-less gloves. Lance was yanked from his trance and blushed as he realized he'd been staring for too long, rapidly tearing his eyes away though he couldn't help himself from peeking up through his lashes at the man. 

 

As the stranger ordered, Lance tried to remind himself that _'no, he could never score a guy like that, he was probably straight anyways so don't bother'_. Lance let out another quiet sight and clenched his hands around the paper cup. Warmth seeped into his bare hands, and he remembered how nice it was to hold hands with someone.

 

Lance was drawn back to the memories of Allura, his high-school sweetheart. He'd been so in love with her, with her beautiful, long silvery locks, exotically dark skin, sparkling, bright blue gaze. They'd dated for almost their whole senior year, and Lance had been on top of the world until she broke up with him because she was moving away. Lance remembered the apologetic look in her eyes, the tender kiss she placed on his cheek before turning and walking straight out of his life, the way that his heart yearned to follow her, the hot tears that stung his eyes and dripped unbidden down his cheeks. That had been his first true taste of utter heartbreak, something he hated, something that changed him, and then two years later he met Keith, and two years after they'd gotten together they had broken up as well.

 

Lance felt the tears coming and bit his lip to hold them back. He jumped at the sound of someone's velvety deep voice.

 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"  
  


Lance's eyes darted up to look at the speaker and found his cheeks filling with heat at the sight of the attractive stranger that had walked in moments before. He was holding a plate with a slice of strawberry cake -Lance's favorite- and had a cup similar to Lance's in his other hand, shooting Lance a dazzling, absolutely charming smile. Lance stared dumbly at him, lip falling out from beneath his teeth as he gaped, the soft notes of the song echoing around them. Lance blinked a few times before coming back to reality.

 

"N-no, it's open, you can sit here if you'd like." Internally cursing himself at the awkward, childish stutter, Lance offered the man a polite smile. His heart was going a mile a minute, all sorts of questions racing through his mind as the stranger settled across from Lance in the booth. He stared intently at his coffee as the other shrugged off his black coat. Lance wanted to die at how his muscles stretched the fabric of his black sweater underneath as they flexed with his movement. Was this a dream? Or a prank? Someone this attractive and good-looking couldn't have chosen to sit next to _him_ of all people. 

 

"Thank you, sorry if I interrupted you, you just seemed a bit down tonight and, well," The stranger's cheeks flushed with a small bit of pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just was hoping I could do something to cheer you up."

 

Lance was touched. He wanted to cry more. This generous stranger had sat next to him simply out of the kindness of his heart, noticing that Lance was distressed and wanting to do something to change it. It was honestly one of the sweetest things Lance had ever experienced.

 

"I..." Lance trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I don't know what to say, that's so incredibly kind of you.." Lance allowed himself a smile as he looked up at the handsome stranger. "My name's Lance. Lance McClain."

 

"Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro." Shiro held his hand out for Lance to shake and Lance did so, willing himself not to blush at the firm, warm grip.

 

"Nice to meet you." Lance smiled again.

 

"Likewise." Shiro chuckled. He cleared his throat and nudged the plate of strawberry cake towards Lance. "I asked the ladies at the counter who you were and they told me you were a regular. I asked them what you liked and they said the strawberry cake was one of your favorites so..." He smiled a bit sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind. I got some for you."

 

Lance gaped once more, staring at the piece of dessert before looking back up at Shiro. "Seriously? For me?" He asked, pointing at himself while the other held onto his coffee.

 

Shiro laughed softly, holding his own drink between his hands. "Yes, silly, for you." Lance felt his cheeks burns bright as a happy smile planted itself on his lips. He picked up the fork, delicately cutting into the cake and taking a bite. The sweetness on his tongue was perfect, and he felt his mood begin to lighten even more. Shiro was one of the sweetest guys he'd ever met.

 

"Thank you," Lance said softly as he cut another bite off. 

 

"Of course." Shiro responded, taking a sip of his drink. "So, if I may ask, what's the cause of your sadness?"

 

Lance paused, his mind flashing back to Keith, and Lance shut his eyes to will the hurtful thoughts away. Shiro frowned and looked away. "I'm awfully sorry if I crossed a line, I know it's not my place to ask-"

 

Lance cut him off. "No, no, you're fine, I promise." Lance sat the fork on the plate beside the half-eaten cake. "I just saw my ex today at the store," he explained. "Seeing him brought back some memories that are a bit painful for me."

 

"I see," Shiro said thoughtfully. "Him?" He questioned shortly after.

 

Lance's heart jumped. "Uh, yes, I'm.. I'm bisexual." He answered, worry picking at his mind. Was Shiro going to leave now? Did he disapprove of that stuff? He just ruined everything by saying that, didn't he?

 

Instead of being upset or disgusted like Lance had anticipated, Shiro smiled warmly at him. "Really? That's cool, I'm gay." He laughed, and Lance felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. Shortly after the relief came the excitement because now Lance knew that he had a chance with Shiro.

 

The pair talked for a while, learning about one another and laughing at jokes and funny stories, and Lance found he didn't feel sad or insecure anymore. He felt happy and warm and safe around Shiro, because Shiro was kind and generous and accepting. Sure, Lance was afraid of being hurt again, but Shiro didn't seem like that kind of guy, and if he turned out to be, so what? Lance could always be taken back to this moment in his memories, this sweet evening that started off bad and did a complete 180 into one of the best nights ever. 

 

Lance felt his heartache melt away with Shiro, and when he shyly offered to take Lance on a real date the following day, Lance forgot about whatever had made him sad in the first place because with Shiro around, it wasn't important. 

 

Lance thought back to the love song he'd heard when Shiro first walked into the cafe, and that love song found a new place in his heart alongside Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I absolutely terrible at endings? Yes.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!!


End file.
